


【米露】以正义为名

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 国拟，1999年，北约轰炸塞尔维亚为前提
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 12





	【米露】以正义为名

以正义为名

他的心是一点一点变冷的。

在一九九九年三月末的联合国安全理事会议上，伊万终于又一次明白他必然会与阿尔弗雷德分道扬镳。无论他曾经做过怎样的努力，不论他曾有多么向往，他们之间有一股无法抗衡的相斥力。他在过去将这股相斥力冠以“理想”的美名，但实际上，这却只是冷冰冰的国家利益。

在第三千九百八十四次安全理事会议上，伊万不抱任何希望地提出了第六千六百五十九号决议草案。向来争论激烈的会议室在本次表决前安静得异常。这是一场不需要再进行讨论的决议——所有的争论，从四、五年之前，早已横亘在阿尔弗雷德和伊万中间。

三月的纽约还很冷，和莫斯科一样。路面上结着冰，路边堆着被铲雪车清理出的雪。会议室里很安静，反倒显得暖气在头顶嗡嗡作响的声音很吵闹。

伊万坐在俄罗斯代表的右后方。而在圆弧形桌子的另一头，同样坐在美国代表身后的阿尔弗雷德看着他。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛在会议室里的强光下反倒显出深沉的墨蓝色，但伊万记忆中，八年前的那个八月份时，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛像是盛夏时最晴朗无云的天空。

阿尔弗雷德目不转睛地望着伊万。

伊万知道他在想什么。很多时候，他都知道他在想什么。

王耀总是用怜悯的目光看着他。整整十年前的六月初，他看着中国年轻人走上北京街头，他也看着军方的钢铁洪流如同他的军队在六十年代末开进布拉格时那样，前行在中国首都的干道上。他问王耀为什么要这样做。王耀没有回答他。王耀先是讶异地看着他，随后眼神中的惊讶被连怜悯取代。

王耀说：“你知道吗，阿尔弗雷德骗了你。”

伊万那时候才知道，原来全世界的人都觉得是阿尔弗雷德赢了他。他也知道，阿尔弗雷德想赢得那一场算不上战争的战争。然而，伊万从未放弃过主动权。到最后，他只是觉得，他自己可能错了。

然而，伊万毕竟不是完全知道阿尔弗雷德在想什么。所以，他最后真的错了。

大约在半个月前，在从电视上听到比尔·克林顿进行干预科索沃民族问题的演讲时，北约对巴尔干地区将采取行动就变得可以预见。北约的军队最终会像一柄锋利的剑那样刺进东欧，什么时候会部署在俄罗斯边境只是时间问题。

伊万自九十年代初起便日益剧增的痛苦会变成现实。

他的痛苦不仅仅来源于对国家安全的忧虑，更是对自己无能的痛恨。

“在科索沃，我们与我们的俄罗斯伙伴，共同希望能找到一个解决冲突的方法……我们应该记住波斯尼亚的恐怖。记住夜里狙击枪的响声与孩童的啼哭。记住年轻人在铁丝网后绝望的脸。记住曾有人觉得，一切行动都对现状无济于事……”

克林顿在电视中说道。

但实际上，阿尔弗雷德说的更多。

阿尔弗雷德对伊万说：“但我们快要进入二十一世纪了，连你都觉得你过去的行为是对人性的摧残，为什么这样一起屠杀事件，我们却不能直接阻止？一战因为民族问题而产生，二战也是。我们用理智和爱化解我们间的战争，难道你想让巴尔干再次引起三战吗？”

“巴尔干的问题远比你想象的复杂……”

“复杂不是借口。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你害怕的是北约，而不是南斯拉夫本身。你从来都不喜欢他，怎么会关心他？”

伊万沉默了一会儿，“你答应过我不会让北约……”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“这是不同的事。首先，我从来没有答应过你什么。其次，你去了科索沃，你也看到了——在激进的民族矛盾中，人是丧失理性的。我们都尝试过让局势缓解，但有效吗？米洛舍维奇阻止得了吗？他只是让更多人以更惨烈的方式死去罢了。”

“在我允许德国统一时，你答应过我不会让北约扩张到东德以东。你是在毁约。而武力干涉——你凭什么肆意介入他人的领土？严格意义来说，这是侵略。”

“你错了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们从未谈及‘北约扩张’这个词。我只说过，不会让北约的军队踏上东德的土地——我做到了。”他看着伊万，突然笑了起来，湛蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着独属于天之骄子的骄傲的神采，“你没有必要担忧北约扩展对你的威胁。有的国家是他们自己要申请北约的，只要他们家恩满足加入条件，我有什么理由拒绝？只要他们觉得不安，就有充分的理由加入。伊万，你有想过他们为什么感到不安吗？如果你态度友善，我也不会想要伤害你。况且，如果你感到不安，也可以加入北约。我永远都欢迎你，伊万，你是知道的。至于科索沃的问题——你不认为我们有理由维护世界和平吗？你不会想要看见卢旺达事件重演。伊万，我是为正义而战，我一直是。你可以不认同我，但你如果反对我，那就是与正义为敌。”

伊万突然醒来。

在会议间隙时，他在休息室里坐了一会儿，未曾想竟昏睡过去。等他醒来时，他正坐在一个广场的长椅上。

广场上有数根高耸的、刻着英文的罗马柱，有一个长方形的喷泉水池。又湿又热的风吹得树枝“沙沙”地响，黄褐色的沙质地面反射着耀眼的光。除了风声以外，广场上很安静。没有人走过。

伊万靠在椅背上，仰起头看着天空。湛蓝色的天空上又一团又白又厚的云彩悄无声息地飘行。喷泉喷射出的水花被风一吹，就会有水滴洒在他脸上。

他想了很久也不知道自己为什么会在这里。

这里是哪里呢？

他连这个也不知道。

直到又一串轻巧的脚步声。

伊万坐起身，看见一个瘦小的身影轻快地走到他面前。

那是一个十四、五岁的少年，有一头阳光般的金色短发，和一双和蓝天一样的眼睛。

那个少年一眼就看见了伊万。他的神情很惊喜，飞快地朝伊万跑过来：“伊万！”他冲伊万喊道。

他跑到伊万跟前，仰着头，对伊万笑得非常灿烂。像是在明朗的白昼的天空里也能看见闪烁的星光，又像是浅蓝色海面上渔船的灯火。

伊万突然感到心口刺痛。他在一瞬间就明白过来——这是阿尔弗雷德。至少是阿尔弗雷德年幼时的样子。

“我以为你要回俄罗斯去了。”年幼的阿尔弗雷德对他说，“谢谢你把阿拉斯加给我。等到冬天海面结冰的时候，我就可以走过冰面去看你了——我真想每天都见到你呀。”他上前拉住伊万的手，“我在这里迷路了。你知道这里是哪里吗？”

“……我不知道。”伊万掰开阿尔弗雷德的手，尝试着摸了摸他的发顶，“我想我们可能困在了梦里。你来自一八六七年，而我来自一百年后的一九九九年。”

“这可真是太酷了！”阿尔弗雷德惊叹地说，“一九九九年是什么样的？”

“……你难道不想找方法离开这里吗？”

阿尔弗雷德也坐上长椅，坐在伊万身边，“回去总会找到办法，但却不是什么时候都能看见你呀  
——而且还是未来的你。你真的一点也没有变！等等，你不会是在骗我吧？”

“我有骗你的必要吗？”

阿尔弗雷德仰头打量了伊万一会儿，“说的也是！那你快告诉我，一九九九年是什么样的，我有长高吗？”他从椅子上跳下来，在伊万跟前转了个圈。

伊万伸手碰了碰阿尔弗雷德的头顶，“嗯，你长高了。不过还是比我矮一点。”

“那可真是太遗憾了！”阿尔弗雷德不满地说，面上却没有气恼的神情，反倒兴致勃勃地继续提问：“那亚瑟呢？他还活着吗？”

“他还活着，而且活得很好。你们关系非常好，比一八六七年的时候好多了。”伊万回答。

阿尔弗雷德闻言撅了撅嘴，这才有点不满的样子，“希望他不再是那副神气活现的样子。不然我可想象不了我们做朋友。”

伊万想了想会议上的亚瑟，“很遗憾，他还是那副样子。”

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷地说。

“你不想问问未来的你吗？”

“天佑美国，我能差到哪里去呢？”阿尔弗雷德靠着椅背，懒洋洋地说，“如果我知道了，未来的生活岂不是会变得很无趣。还是要对未来保持一点神秘感的。但是，伊万，你提醒我了，”他像是想到了什么，立刻跪坐在长椅上，望着伊万，“未来的我们……我和你，”他想了想措辞，反倒避开伊万质询的眼神，“我和你是朋友吗？”

伊万感到讶异。

他从没有想过能用“朋友”来形容他与阿尔弗雷德的关系，即便是他们关系最缓和的时候。

一九九三年，杰弗里·萨克斯在与伊万面谈时说，只要伊万能忍受短暂的痛苦，一切将会自然而然地好起来，这就是那双“看不见的手”的市场力量。伊万几乎毫不犹豫地同意。然而，这种方法或许对其他国家能奏效，却永远无法拯救他。

原因是阿尔弗雷德。

萨克斯在经济改革失败后，愧疚又怅惘地找到伊万。“援助金通不过议会，布拉金斯基先生。一切都很完美，我制定的计划一切都很完美，但援助金的法案通不过议会。我很抱歉。”

这原本是伊万早该料到的结果。在阿尔弗雷德来莫斯科找他时，他曾对阿尔弗雷德透露过经济改革的细节。阿尔弗雷德拥抱着他，靠在他的肩上，懒洋洋地说：“你可以试试看。”但实际上，阿尔弗雷德的意思是——不，这个改革行不通。

那时候，是他们的关系在整个世纪中最友善的时期。但阿尔弗雷德却几乎冷眼旁观着让他去死，就像在一九四一年时一样。

见到少年阿尔弗雷德的好奇心立刻烟消云散。伊万沉默下来。他望着喷泉对面郁郁葱葱的树林，看着树冠在风中轻轻的晃动，说：“不，我和你不是朋友。确切来讲，我们做了几乎一个世纪的敌人。世界在我们的敌对中一分为二，我们的矛盾差点要点燃整个地球。后来我放弃了。”

“那后来……我们关系变好了吗？”

“没有。”伊万冷眼看着远方，“你根本不想和我做朋友。”  
“这不可能。”阿尔弗雷德争辩，“我一直都想和你变得更亲近些，你是知道的……昨天我还告诉过你。我是说，一八六七年的你……”他顿了顿，又说，“但也许你是对的。我不想和你做朋友……我想我对你有一些特殊的感情。”

“……阿尔弗雷德，”伊万说，“我们是情人。也许说是床伴更贴切。如果这是你说的特殊的感情。但除此之外，在未来，我们的关系不可能更差了。阿尔弗雷德，在未来，你想要杀死我。”

阿尔弗雷德看起来惊讶，但他深深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，“……也许是吧。”

“你不感到惊讶。”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“没什么好惊讶的。我很确定，我也许是爱着你的……你昨天，不，我是说，你在一八六七年的七月四日吻了我。但在未来，谁知道呢？我不知道我们为什么会敌对，但你说了，你觉得我是对的。伊万，我总是对的。自由、平等、民主，我总是对的。”

“……你只是在为你自己。”

“但是，身为国家的我们，难道不都是为了我们自己吗？”阿尔弗雷德感到不解，“即便我很喜欢你，但我们是国家啊。”

“……是啊。”伊万轻轻地说。

他和阿尔弗雷德并肩坐着，直到天空中亮黄色的太阳变成橙红色，最后天空也一点一点黯淡下去。

“伊万，”阿尔弗雷德小声地开口，“我能不能吻你？”

但伊万来不及回答。

在夜的黑影里，世界碎了。

伊万又醒过来。

娜塔莎在门边看着他。

“哥哥，我们走吧。”娜塔莎说。

伊万点头。

计票的时候，俄罗斯代表毫无悬念地对祖国提出的草案投了赞同票，而与俄罗斯代表席位隔了三个座位的法国代表投了反对票，弗朗西斯当时正在和坐在他隔壁的马修讲话。

伊万早就料想到了这个结果，他没有想过这个决议会通过。甚至连谁会反对他都知道得一清二楚。而当坐在他正对面的美国代表出示结果时，美国代表先转过头对阿尔弗雷德说了一句话。阿尔弗雷德简短地在他们国家代表耳边说了一句话，代表当即转过身，语气沉稳地说：

“虽然我们为巴尔干半岛的现状感到深深的歉意……但是，我们投反对票。”

这是个板上钉钉的结果。伊万忍不住嘲笑为自己徒劳的努力，而一抬头，阿尔弗雷德还是远远地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德冲他笑了一下。

阿尔弗雷德有话想对伊万说，但伊万知道他想说些什么。

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万毫不示弱地冷笑起来，便明白，伊万不知道他想说什么。但实际上，阿尔弗雷德也不知道自己应当如何开口。

他在夜里做梦时，梦见自己走辽阔苍茫的雪原上。北风卷着暴雪，但世界像是被静音了一半，没有半点声响，风仿佛不会呼号。但他听见哭声。他循着哭声往前走，只见一个五、六岁的衣衫褴褛的孩子摔倒在雪中。

他上前把那那孩子扶起来。

那孩子有一双含着泪水的清澈的紫色眼睛。

这个孩子尚不会说话，只是紧紧地抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，弱弱地呜咽。

阿尔弗雷德把孩子抱在怀里，为他取暖，甚至从皮夹克的口袋里翻出了一块巧克力，讨他开心。没过多久，孩子睡着了，但过了一会儿，天亮了。

阿尔弗雷德沐浴在阳光里醒来。睁开眼时，阿尔弗雷德躺在自己的床上。

伊万总会让他忍不住想很多很多事情。他想，他大概是真的很爱他。

但是，爱情不会改变他的决定。

END

但不是全部的时候。

伊万的痛苦是循序渐进的。他从昏迷中醒来时，整个世界都颠倒了。所有人都离开他，只有鲍里斯·叶利钦在听到他醒来的消息后，第一时间来到他的房间里。他们很早就见过彼此，伊万知道叶利钦将极有可能成为他的上司。而叶利钦站在白炽灯下，对躺在病床上、虚弱不堪的伊万说：“伊万·伊万诺维奇，不要担心，我会建立起民主。你想要的一切，人民想要的一切，我们想要的一切，我们都会有的，不论是自由还是数不尽的财富。”

但八年过去，除了自由，他一无所有——就连自由都在贫困的挤压下变得微不足道。

杰弗里·萨克斯在与伊万面谈时说，只要伊万能忍受短暂的痛苦，一切将会自然而然地好起来，这就是那双“看不见的手”的市场力量。伊万几乎毫不犹豫地同意。然而，这种方法或许对其他国家能奏效，却永远无法拯救他。

原因是阿尔弗雷德。

萨克斯在经济改革失败后，愧疚又怅惘地找到伊万。“援助金通不过议会，布拉金斯基先生。一切都很完美，我制定的计划一切都很完美，但援助金的法案通不过议会。我很抱歉。”

这原本是伊万早该料到的结果。在阿尔弗雷德来莫斯科找他时，他曾对阿尔弗雷德透露过经济改革的细节。阿尔弗雷德拥抱着他，靠在他的肩上，懒洋洋地说：“你可以试试看。”但实际上，阿尔弗雷德的意思是——不，这个改革行不通。

而那一次阿尔弗雷德来莫斯科，则是因为克林顿要与叶利钦讨论北约成员的问题。在国家领导人争论时，阿尔弗雷德在和伊万共进晚餐。

伊万说：“阿尔弗雷德，你答应过我不会让北约……”

但阿尔弗雷德用餐巾抹抹嘴，冷静而理直气壮地回答：“伊万，你要明白两件事。第一，我从来没有答应过你什么。第二，是他们自己要申请北约的。北大西洋公约组织——我只是想要让所有人觉得安全罢了。只要他们觉得不安，就有充分的理由加入北约。伊万，你有想过他们为什么感到不安吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的话像是冬天的雨那样让伊万感到刺骨的冷。他按捺着情绪，逐一反驳：“在我允许德国统一时，你答应过我不会让北约扩张到东德以东。你是在毁约。还有，不论我做什么，他们都会感到不安——这与我无关，是他们天生如此。”

“你错了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们从未谈及‘北约扩张’这个词。我只说过，不会让北约的军队踏上东德的土地——我做到了。”他看着伊万，突然笑了起来，湛蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着独属于天之骄子的骄傲的神采，“如果你感到不安，也可以加入北约。我永远都欢迎你，伊万，你是知道的。”


End file.
